


Joy

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established relationship?, Hwa and Woo are there for like a second, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery guest at the end, Phone Sex, non-au, who is it? I guess we'll see later...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: “You’re on my lap, how can I get good leverage?”“Answers like that are why you get no kisses from me.”San whined low.“Sannie,” Hongjoong breathed. “Touch yourself.”(title is from Bastille)
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Joy

San shut the door to his hotel room firmly, flicking the door lock before turning away. Jeju was a great place for a vacation, but with Wooyoung lurking around somewhere he had a distinct lack of privacy. A locked door usually did the trick. Also bribing Seonghwa to keep him occupied for a few hours helped, even if his wallet took a distinct hit. He loaded the new album from Hoody on his phone as background music while he worked on some...private matters. He was finally on vacation, out of the dorms, and able to have the time alone he wasn’t always privy to, what with seven other men in close proximity.

His music cut out as his phone buzzed. He sat on the bed and smiled at the screen.

Hongjoong.

With a tap he answered the phone, fumbling to connect his headphones.

“Hello, hyung.” He said after making a frustrated noise and his headphones connected.

“Hello San. Am I interrupting anything?” He heard Hongjoong’s smile through the phone.

“How do you always know?”

“Dick sense?”

San laughed and lay back on the bed, stretching out with a little noise.

“Pervert.”

“I’m wounded.” Hongjoong snorted. He heard a clunk and a shuffle as Hongjoong shifted on his end.

Was he also in bed? Had he already gone through his nightly routine, and cuddled in bed, half-dressed like he always was at the dorm? Was he taking a break from composing? Either at the studio, or at home where the laptop would be precariously balanced on his lap. If he was in the studio, would anyone come in and catch him?

San licked his lips.

“What are you doing, hyung?” San couldn’t stop the needy sound coming from his lips.

“Same as you.” Hongjoong sighed softly over the line.

The sigh was...suggestive. San’s cock twitched in interest. He responded with a little noise of his own: somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

“How do you know what I’m doing, hyung?” San teased gently. “Did they install a camera in here so you can watch me?”

“Maybe I’ll watch you later.” Hongjoong’s voice was wicked. “I know what you’re doing because you’re like me. Alone and horny.”

He wasn’t wrong.

“How would you help me?” San challenged.

There was that sigh that went to his cock again. The sound of Hongjoong palming himself through his sweats. San rested the phone next to his head and let his fingers roam lazily across his own stomach and chest, closing his eyes and imagining they were his leader’s. He pinched and rolled a nipple between two fingers, sliding his hand under his shirt to toy with the hard bud more. He gasped softly.

“Sit on your lap, bring your attention to me.” Hongjoong’s voice got husky and dark.

“ _ Aish _ , hyung.” San hissed. “I can’t resist you there.”

“Language, baby. You have to be a good boy, or I won’t help you.”

“I can be good.”

“Maybe as punishment I won’t give you kisses. I’ll pull your head back and ghost my lips over yours, but never kiss you. Let my tongue run over them. Now do you want to swear again?”

San whined, “No.”

“No?”

“No, hyung, I won’t swear again.”

Hongjoong chuckled. A little thrill ran down San’s spine at the sound.

“Please will you kiss me?” San asked.

“If you’re good I’ll give you all the kisses. Have you played with Seonghwa-hyung or Wooyoung while you’ve been there?”

“I haven’t, I’ve been good.”

“You know I won’t mind if you play with them, as long as you come back to me.” Hongjoong licked his lips, and shifted his phone. He put San on speaker, letting his voice and noises fill the empty room.

“What are you wearing, Sannie?”

“T-shirt and sweats.”

Hongjoong hummed, “I want you to match me. Take off your shirt.”

There was a rustle as San complied, sitting up and tossing the plain black shirt off the side of the bed. He ran his fingers up his stomach and chest as he did, eyes closed, imagining Hongjoong’s feather-light touch. His cock twitched, half-hard already.

“I could feel your hands touching me. Can I touch you, hyung? Can I wrap my hands around your ribs and rub my thumbs across your nipples? Please, hyung? I want to taste them so bad.” San begged.

There was a hitch in Hongjoong’s breathing and a light hiss.

“You’re making me so hard, honey.” Hongjoong purred.

“Me too. I’m getting hard just for you.”

San closed his eyes and listened to Hongjoong’s little whines.

“Are you touching yourself, hyung?”

“Through my pants. You’re rubbing against me like you do when you’re needy.”

“You’re on my lap, how can I get good leverage?”

“Answers like that are why you get no kisses from me.”

San whined low.

“Sannie,” Hongjoong breathed. “Touch yourself.”

San snaked a hand under the hem of his sweats, running his fingers through the trimmed curls at the base of his cock before sliding his fingertips along the underside. He hissed at the thrill of the touch, eyes closed, focused on the sound of Hongjoong on the other end. He wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself to full hardness, whimpering Hongjoong’s name into the phone. His cock was a good size, fit well in his hand, but his own hand was no substitute for Hongjoong’s hand.

“You like it, baby?” Hongjoong sounded cocky. “Are you thinking about my hand around your dick?”

San let out a quiet, broken sigh.

“Thinking about how slow you like to go. I’m so turned on, I’m so hard for you, hyung.”

“Good. I’m going to take your pants off. Slide them down slowly, kissing your tummy as I slide down with them. Do you have your lube, honey?”

San groped under his pillow for the little bottle, half-empty, and pushed his sweats down and off. His cock bobbed with the motion, and he crooked his leg up, rolling his balls in his hand as he opened the bottle. He heard a click from the other end, and a muffled moan. He dripped lube on his hand, rubbing his hand to warm it up.

“Hyung?” San asked.

Hongjoong made a slurping noise. “Thinking of you. Sucking my fingers and thinking it’s your cock. You’re so good. You taste so good.” He mumbled softly, his words punctuated with little gasps.

San threw his free arm over his eyes, and stroked himself with his slick hand. He hissed loudly with the sensation, letting out a shaky moan.

“Go ahead and be loud, baby.”

San moaned louder, stroking himself faster. His hips twitched up into his grip, and he twisted his hand over the head of his cock. Lube mingled with precome as the room was filled with the wet sound of his hand and his breathy staccato moans.

“Thinking of your mouth, thinking of you taking me deep. Fuck.  _ Aish _ . Baby.” San whined the last word. “Hongjoong-ah.”

Hongjoong listened, stroking himself in time with the sound from the other end. He was too far gone to be annoyed at the casual speech.

Together they fell into a comfortable semi-silence: breathy moans and whimpered names. San’s volume increased as he got closer to his release, the warmth pooling in his stomach. He could picture Hongjoong perfectly, spread out, legs bent as he stroked himself. His other hand rolling his balls in his hand like San had done. He let his own need pool in his core, not chasing it desperately. He arched into his own touch, letting a loud moan escape his lips.

The wet sounds of Hongjoong’s breath and lube-slicked hand filled San’s head.

“Fuck, Sannie, I’m so close.” Hongjoong said in a shaky voice.

"Me too, hyung. I want to come for you so badly."

Hongjoong made a noise at the other end.

“Come for me, baby. Please come for me, Sannie.”

“Oh, shit. Oh Hongjoong-hyung.” San babbled as his release washed over him. He cried out loudly, coming hard over his tummy and hand, stroking himself through his orgasm. His cock twitched as he milked out the last of the come, and he let it fall limply at his hip. He was left hazy-minded and fuzzy-limbed, blissed out and boneless.

San listened to the punctuated gasps and groans from the other end.

“Come on, come for me hyung.” He coaxed sleepily.

Hongjoong threw his head back on the red fabric as his orgasm hit him, his vision whiting out as he saw stars. He moaned out San’s name, not relenting his pace through his orgasm, even as it edged into overstimulation, leaving him a twitchy and whiny mess. He panted heavily, chest heaving, and used his free hand to run his clean and through his hair, pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead. He leaned across the couch to grab some tissues, wiping up most of the mess.

“Hyung?” San asked slowly. “Do I get my kisses now?”

Hongjoong laughed, “yes, of course. You get all the kisses.”

San used his discarded shirt to wipe up the mess on his stomach, still breathing a little heavily.

“I love you, hyung.” San said.

“I love you too, Sannie.” Hongjoong’s chest tightened with the words.

“I might go to sleep for a bit, I’m so tired. You should sleep, too, hyung.”

“I will. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, baby.”

“You too.” San said with a fondness in his voice. He let Hongjoong end the call before stretching out his arms and legs.

He looked at the door and froze. Wooyoung was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, looking smug. Seonghwa peeked around him, cheeks colored pink. San startled, but didn’t make an effort to cover himself.

“How long have you been there?” He pulled his headphones out of his ears. His music had restarted now that the call ended.

“Long enough.” Wooyoung said. “Next time, leave it on speaker, hyung.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.” San apologized to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa waved him off. “That was very sexy, I see what he sees in you. Maybe tomorrow you can re-enact that for us.”

San blushed and tried to hide by scrambling for his blanket. In a second Seonghwa was there, holding him down, and fixing him with the fierce look he used on stage.

“Don’t hide from us.”

He kissed San’s cheek and sauntered out of the room. Wooyoung followed and closed his door.

~~

Hongjoong pulled up his sweats and found his long ago discarded shirt. He was in the middle of a song when he decided to call San, and figured that since he was still here, he might as well try to finish. He rolled off the red couch and shook out his limbs, rolling his neck. It was very uncomfortable to stay in that position for any length of time.

A door clicked, and he froze. He thought he was alone, but maybe not...

**Author's Note:**

> Who was it at the end? Like the guy in Answer we'll find out later!


End file.
